Golf balls utilize, in general, three types of configurations. The first type is a multi-piece wound ball in which a vulcanized rubber thread is wound under tension around a solid or semi-solid core, and thereafter enclosed in a single or multi-layer covering of a tough, protective material.
A second type of a golf ball is a one-piece ball formed from a solid mass of resilient material which has been cured to develop the necessary degree of hardness to provide utility. One-piece molded balls do not have a second enclosing cover.
A third type of ball is a multi-piece, non-wound ball that includes a liquid, gel or solid core of one or more layers and a cover having one or more layers formed over the core.
Conventional golf ball covers have been made of ionomer, balata, and slow-reacting, thermoset polyurethane. When polyurethane covers are made by conventional methods, such as by casting, a substantial amount of time and energy are required, thus resulting in relatively high cost.
It would be useful to develop a golf ball containing a fast-chemical-reaction-produced component, such as at least one core or cover layer, particularly one which contains polyurethane, polyurea, epoxy and/or unsaturated polyester.